A Day in The Maze
by Brianator77
Summary: As Tris wakes up from a deep sleep, she finds herself far away from Dauntless. She believes she is in a simulation. A long way from home, Tris meets new people in a strange place called "The Glade". She seeks their help to find her way back to Dauntless. Will Tris over come this simulation and find her way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Happy New Year! Here is a story about Tris from Divergent! It is a crossover between Divergent and The Maze Runner. I hope you all enjoy and any feedback is appreciated! I do not own the Divergent Series or The Maze Runner Series. All rights belong to Veronica Roth and James Dashner. The story takes place in the Glade. The Gladers are free from WCKD and made the Glade their permanent home. Teresa and Galley are still alive in the story.**

 **Key to read:**

 _ **Where am I?**_ -Tris Thinking

"What is this place?" -Tris talking

I wake up and find myself in a cage like box. I can't see anything but darkness. I try to get up and find something to help me balance myself. As I finally get up, I'm suddenly jolted back on the ground. The box is moving me upward. I'm in an elevator of some sort. As I look up, I can see a faint red light shining in the box. I look to my left and see empty wooden crates. Suddenly I hear a sudden noise that sounds like an alarm. I'm moving faster and faster by the moment. _**Where am I?**_

 _ **Is this a simulation?**_

I suddenly start looking for an escape. If this is a simulation, it's not real. I need to find a way out. I search every corner of the box for a way out. It's made out of metal. I touch one of the walls and feel the cold seeping into my skin. Suddenly the box comes to a stop and I'm thrown to the ground once again. A loud siren goes off and the light of day shines through the box.

I look up and see a bright light above. The box has opened. As I regain my vision from the bright light, I hear voices talking from above.

"What do we got here Newt?" A voice called.

 _ **Where the heck am I? This has to be a simulation.**_ thought Tris.

"It's another girl!" Said someone from above.

Tris looked up and saw teenage boys surrounding her. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"What the shuck is this? Another girl? Who are you? My name is Minho." Said one of the boys.

"I-I'm. Um. My name is Tris..." Said Tris nervously. All the boys were starring at her as if she was an alien.

"Welcome to the Glade! Looks like we've got ourselves a new Greenie guys!" Said Minho as he looked at Tris and laughed. The other boys cheered and laughed at Tris. "Get up Greenie! You can't lolligag in there all day!"

Tris started to get up. She looked around the box and was confused as to why she was in this strange place. One of the boys stepped into the box with her and helped her get out. Once Tris' feet hit the ground, everyone surrounded her like she was some monkey at a zoo. She was in an open meadow of some sort. There were trees everywhere and 4 giant walls made out of concrete surrounding the meadow. There were also several huts spread out in the meadow. There were several farm animals such as cows, sheep, pigs, and chickens.

"She's a beauty huh?" said one of the boys. "Name's Newt. I'm second in command here." Newt had a British accent. He was wearing a tan shirt with brown pants. He had a satchel on him with gardening tools.

Newt put his hand out and shook Tris' hand.

Tris nervously backed away from Newt. She was starting to think that maybe this wasn't a simulation.

As the boys surrounded Tris, she heard a voice from outside the circle.

"Back up guys I'm coming through!"

"Well well well, what do we got here? A new Greenie?" Said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt along with a harness on his chest. "I'm Thomas. I'm the leader here at The Glade."

"Can someone please tell me where I am? I need to get back to Dauntless. I was supposed to meet Four for our Initiate training." Said Tris as she looked around at the boys and nervously played with the zipper on her jacket.

"Didn't you just here what he said? You're in the Glade!" Said a girl within the group.

"Come on Teresa. Don't be so rude to our new Greenie. She's probably scared and you shouldn't make it any worse." Said Thomas as he scolded Teresa.

"How do you remember your name?" Asked Thomas.

"I've always known my name..."replied Tris. "Where's Four?"

"Four? Who is that? And why are they named after a number?" Said one of the boys who was dark skinned and had a cooking apron on.

"Four is my boyfriend. I was supposed to meet him for our Initiate training." Replied Tris. Tris was very confused. How on earth did she end up here?

 _ **I'm getting nowhere here!**_ Thought Tris.

" Looks like we've got a tough one." Said Minho as he nudged Thomas and smirked.

"Enough chit chat already! Everybody get back to work!" Hollered one of the boys.

"Galley! You're not the freaking boss here! Thomas is! Stop pretending that your the leader!" Replied Minho to Galley.

Galley was a short guy with crazy eyebrows. He was dressed in a brown shirt along with some brown shorts. His cheeks were red as if he were angry or something.

"Guys stop fighting! You two are ridiculous!" Argued Newt. "Both of you get back to work!" The two boys turned away and left the crowd. "Same for the rest of you, get back to work. Tommy and I can handle it from here."

Everybody slowly started to go off in different directions. Thomas and Newt were the only ones surrounding Tris.

"Ok so why am I here?" Asked Tris as she looked at the two boys in front of her.

"I'm not so sure myself. WICKED stopped sending us stuff years ago. They don't exist anymore." Replied Thomas as he looked at Tris confused.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Replied Newt with his British accent.

"I remember taking a nap in my room before Initiate Training. Then all of a sudden I woke up in that box." Said Tris as she replayed what happened in her head.

"That's bloody strange." Said Newt as he scratched his head.

"It is…" replied Thomas. "Hey Newt I have an idea…" replied Thomas with a weird look in his face.

"Spit it out Tommy!" said Newt as he waited for Thomas to speak.

"What happens if we got through the Griever hole again and find out what happened?" Suggested Thomas as he looked at Newt with curiosity in his face.

"How would that help?" asked Newt. "WICKED is gone… remember?"

"I know. But maybe someone is there. Maybe we can find a clue to see who sent Tris here…" replied Thomas.

"I guess…but what happens if no one is there?" asked Newt as he looked at Tris. "Theres nothing outside the Maze except for the Dessert."

" I know. But it doesn't hurt to try right? Anyway, you can't send someone here unless they come through the box." Replied Thomas. "Someone had to have sent her here…" Thomas waited for Newt to respond.

"Alright, alright. We'll go. I'll go tell Minho." Replied Newt as he ran his hands through his light brown hair.

"We'll have a council meeting later on. Tell all of the council." Said Thomas.

"Alright. I'm gonna go check on Galley. He was throwing a temper tantrum again. That kid needs help." Said Newt as he started to walk away. "Catch you later Tommy! And nice meeting you Tris!" said Newt as he turned back to look at Thomas and Tris.

"You too…" said Tris shyly. "So…what now?" asked Tris.

" Looks like we have a date with the good ole' maze! We'll leave at Sunrise! " replied Thomas sarcastically. "Don't worry Tris, we'll find out what happened. But in the meantime, make yourself at home!" Said Thomas with a crimson smile.

"Maze?" asked Tris with confusion.

"You'll find out tomorrow…" replied Thomas with a chuckle.

Tris liked Thomas. He was kind unlike the other boys. He reminded her of Four. She missed Four. She missed the comfort of him being by her side. "Thank you Thomas. I'm real sorry this happened..." Replied Tris as she looked around.

Thomas turned around as if he were looking for someone.

"Hey Brenda! Come here, I want you to meet the new girl!" Said Thomas as he yelled toward a hut made out of sticks.

 _ **Another girl? Nice to know…**_ thought Tris.

A girl with brown long hair came out of the hut. She was wearing a brown shirt with black jeans and combat boots. She smiled as she walked toward Thomas.

"What's up Thomas? Who's this?" Asked Brenda as she looked at Tris.

"This is the new girl, Tris. She doesn't know how she got here. We're gonna go out in the Maze tomorrow and find the Griever hole. Maybe we can find a clue there." Replied Thomas as he put his arms around Brenda.

"Nice to meet you Tris, I'm Brenda." Brenda put out her hand and shook Tris' hand.

Tris received Brenda's hand shake with a faint smile.

 _ **She's a lot nicer than the other girl Teresa**_ Thought Tris.

"Mind if I tag alone on the journey? Asked Brenda as she hugged Thomas.

"Of course! I need my girl with me. Your my sidekick!" Replied Thomas.

Seeing Thomas and Brenda all lovey-dovey made Tris miss Four really bad! She missed his voice. She couldn't wait to be reunited with him.

"Thomas! Frypan needs to see you!" Said Teresa with attitude as she walked up behind Thomas and Brenda. " you guys should just get married already!" Tris could sense the tension in Teresa's voice.

"Umm ok then…" replied Thomas as he looked at Brenda with a confused look. "I guess I'll go see what Frypan wants. Brenda why don't you show Tris around?" Asked Thomas as he let go of Brenda.

"Why can't I do it?" Asked Teresa. "I know this place better than she does! I was here before her…" Teresa had jealously in her eyes as she looked at Brenda.

"You have work to do Teresa. Frypan's not gonna peel all of those potatoes by himself." Said Thomas as he rolled his eyes at Teresa. "You signed up for that job. Now go do it!" Said Thomas as he pointed in the direction of Frypan.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'll let your stupid girlfriend do it. Since you love her so much." Replied Teresa as she walked away with sass.

"What's her problem? If you don't mind me asking?" Asked Tris shyly.

"Jealously." Replied Thomas. "She had her chance with me in the past but she blew it. And now she's jealous of Brenda." Thomas shook his head.

"Her and that Galley dude would be perfect together!" Said Tris sarcastically.

Thomas and Brenda began to laugh.

 _ **Wow I didn't really think they'd agree...**_ Thought Tris as Thomas and Brenda chuckled.

"You're funny Tris! But that's so true!" Replied Thomas. "Well I gotta go see what Frypan wants. You know him, he'll get cranky if I don't go see what he wants. Make yourself at home Tris. I'll catch up with you ladies later ok?" Said Thomas as he gave Brenda a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alrighty, see you later!" Replied Brenda.

"Ugh. Thanks for welcoming me Thomas." Said Tris as she watched Thomas fade off into the distance. Brenda and Tris watched Thomas he walked away.

"Isn't he great?" Asked Brenda as she watched Thomas.

"He sure is!" Replied Tris. "Reminds me of my boyfriend Four!"

"Alright so let's get on with the tour!" Said Brenda as she put her arm in Tris' arm.

Brenda reminded Tris of Christina. She was friendly and loving. Tris had a good feeling about Brenda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is a story about Tris from Divergent! It is a crossover between Divergent and The Maze Runner. I hope you all enjoy and any feedback is appreciated! I do not own the Divergent Series or The Maze Runner Series. All rights belong to Veronica Roth and James Dashner. The story takes place in the Glade. The Gladers are free from WCKD and made the Glade their permanent home. Teresa and Galley are still alive in the story.**

 **Key to read:**

 _ **Where am I?**_ -Tris Thinking

"What is this place?" -Tris talking

Dinner.

That's all Tris could think about right now. Her stomached grumbled as she walked around the Glade with Brenda. Every few minutes her stomach would make a grumbling noise almost as if there were an angry cat inside of her. Oh how she dreamed about eating a nice cheeseburger with Dauntless Cake for dessert.

"And that's the end of the tour" said Brenda as she looked at Tris in the eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah right the tour." Replied Tris as she snapped out of her daydream of a burger. "Nice place you guys got here. It's very…bright compared to where I live." Said Tris as she remembered what Dauntless looks like. She missed the darkness and coldness of the air. She also missed her friends Christina and Peter.

"Ok…Well dinner should be ready soon. I'll show you where you'll be staying for the night ok?" replied Brenda as she started to walk towards one of the huts made out of sticks.

Tris followed behind Brenda. Tris didn't want to spend the night at the Glade. She just wanted to go home and be in the arms of Four.

"Do you mind bunking with Teresa? I know she's not the best person around but it's either her or you bunk with one of the guys from the slaughter house." Said Brenda as she waited for Tris to reply.

"I guess I'll go with Teresa…she can't be that bad." Replied Tris with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Alrighty then." Said Brenda. "Hey Teresa! Come here! Looks like you've got some company for the night." Yelled Brenda as she called out for Teresa.

Teresa was helping in the Kitchen. She emerged from the kitchen with a white apron on her waist.

"I'll be right back Frypan. Gotta go see what Brenda wants." Said Teresa as she took off her apron and set it down on the wooden table in the kitchen.

Teresa started to make her way towards Brenda and Tris.

Teresa looked angry all the time. Especially when she came in contact with Brenda.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" said Teresa as she looked Tris up and down.

"Umm Yeah. You're gonna bunk with Tris and you're going to make sure she has everything she needs. Ok?" Replied Brenda as she looked at Teresa with a stern look.

"Gee Brenda! Who do you think I am? Of course I'll make Tris feel comfortable. I was in this place longer than you have! I know everyone and everything here better than you!" replied Teresa. "You may have gotten Thomas but I'm still a member here just as much as you are!" said Teresa as she suddenly walked up to Brenda and got up in her face.

"Umm…guys…maybe we shouldn't do this here…I mean I can stay outside if that's better for everyone…" said Tris as she started to get uncomfortable.

"Its ok Tris. I got this…Teresa, you need to let that go already. I didn't make Thomas choose me….He did that all on his own. It was his choice. Just like it was your choice to betray him in the Scorch Trials." Said Brenda as she got closer to Teresa.

"Guys come on…knock it off…" said Tris as she tried pushing Teresa and Brenda apart.

"Get back Tris. This isn't your fight." Replied Teresa as she gave Tris a nudge on the arm.

Teresa suddenly raised her fist and punched Brenda in the face. Brenda was in shock and then proceeded to punch Teresa back. Tris watched as Brenda and Teresa fought. They were punching, kicking, and pulling each others hair. Before Tris knew it, Brenda was on top of Teresa punching away at Teresa's face.

Tris tried to get them apart but she kept getting in the way. One of the girls accidently punched Tris in the face. Tris fell to the ground and just heard shouting between the two girls.

"He was mine!" said Teresa "But you came along and ruined it!"

"Oh please Teresa! You hurt him! How did you expect him to forgive you so easily?" replied Brenda.

With her right cheek throbbing, Tris looked around for someone that she could call for help. Suddenly she saw Thomas and Newt running towards her shouting at Brenda and Teresa.

"Hey! Break it up you two! This isn't high school!" said Newt as he grabbed Brenda's waist and tried pulling her away from Teresa.

"Get you girl under control Tommy!" said Newt as he was holding Brenda back.

"Newt! Let me go!" said Brenda as she squirmed in Newts arms.

Thomas helped Teresa get up off the ground. Her face was red from all the punching that Brenda did. Her shirt was ripped and her hair was a mess.

"What's gotten into you two? You guys were doing so good!" said Thomas as he looked at Brenda and Teresa.

"I'm so sorry Tris. You shouldn't have had to seen this. They don't get along very well. Are you ok?" asked Thomas as he looked at Tris.

"I'm ok. My face just hurts a little. One of them accidently punched me when I was trying to break them apart." Replied Tris as she clutched her cheek.

"See what you guys did! You punched our guest!" said Thomas as he shook his head with disappointment. "Newt, take them both away and separate them please…before they do any more damage."

"But Thomas.." said Brenda.

"Thomas what? I don't wanna hear any excuses! You should know already! You two need to sort out your differences already! I'm tired of you guys acting this way!" said Thomas as he paced back and forth looking between Brenda and Teresa. "I'll see all of you later and hopefully you two will be civil with each other."

Thomas slowly started to walk away. Tris could tell that he was upset. She felt bad for Thomas because he was the reason why the girls were fighting.

"Alright ladies, you heard the man. Lets go." Said Newt as he held Teresa and Brenda by the arm. The three of them slowly started to walk away.

"Umm I guess I'll catch you guys later?" asked Tris as she watched everyone disperse.

"Um yeah! See you later Tris!" replied Newt as he escorted the two girls away.

What was Tris supposed to do now? Its not like this was her home. She didn't even know anyone here!

 **Man I wish I could just go home already!** Thought Tris as she looked around the Glade.

Tris saw a nice Oak tree behind her and she decided to sit under it since she had nothing better to do.

 **I guess I'll just sit and wait until its dinner time…** thought Tris as she played with grass beneath her.

As Tris waited for what seemed like an hour, she suddenly heard a ringing sound.

"Dinner Time! Come and get it while its nice and warm!" yelled Frypan as he rang a bell in his hand.

"Hey Tris! It's dinner time! Come on over!" said Newt as he walked up to Tris.

"Alright." Replied Tris as she got off from up the ground. "What are we having?"

"We're having Frypan's special soup! He has his own secret recipe that he won't share with us." Replied Newt as he walked to the Kitchen hut with Tris. "We've been begging him for years to tell us, but he just won't budge!"

 **Sounds like the Dauntless cake recipe…** Thought Tris.

"Hey listen, we're having a bonfire tonight in your honor. Would you like to come?" asked Newt with a smile on his face.

"Sure. I'd love too!" replied Tris.

"Alright. Lets get our grub on!" said Newt as he and Tris approached the Kitchen hut.

Although The Glade was very strange to Tris, she kinda liked it. She felt at home here. She liked being in a new place where people could just be themselves. However, she did miss her home and her ridiculously hot boyfriend Four.


End file.
